


A House Is Made Of Walls And Beams; A Home Is Built With Love And Dreams.

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A house is made of walls and beams; a home is built with love and dreams.”, Aww, Family, Gen, Hogwarts, Home, William Arthur Ward quote, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dursleys may have had a house on Privet Drive and they may have called it home but for Harry it was never a home, it was always a house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House Is Made Of Walls And Beams; A Home Is Built With Love And Dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> William Arthur Ward (1921-1994) In his book, 'Thoughts of a Christian Optimist' Ward wrote: 
> 
> “A house is made of walls and beams; a home is built with love and dreams.”

\---

The Dursleys may have had a house on Privet Drive and they may have called it home but for Harry it was never a home, it was always a house. 

Sometimes when it wasn't even a house it was a dark cupboard under the stairs and it was a bone deep tiredness that felt like it had settled itself in to every inch of his very being. Privet Drive was work and the holidays, necessary and unwanted. It was not a home for Harry and he knew it never would be, despite headmaster Dumbledores best efforts to convince him otherwise, it still wasn't a home when he was actually given a bedroom and it was less of a house when Marge visited, in those times it was a cage. 

For Harry home was the looming walls of Hogwarts School, the warmth of the Burrow and the laughter of his friends. 

Home was sitting hidden away in shadow wrapped corners of the common room with Fred and George as they planned pranks and products. 

Home was the comfortable silence when he sat and read with Hermione or Ron's cheerful chatter as he explained wizarding chess, a game Harry was determined to beat him at one day. 

Home was Mrs Weasley's hugs and Neville's nervous laughter. 

Home was a cold dungeon and a bright common room, grumpy professors and extra homework, Hogwarts was Harrys first home and everything he needed it to be after that. 

Later, far away from Hogwarts and even further away from Privet Drive, home was Sirius and Remus and tails of his parents, home was with people he collected around himself. They were safe and there and they protected him, they set him free from the cage Number 4 had created around him in both his life and in his mind, and Harry loved them for it. 

\----


End file.
